


Tainted By Association

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, Jamie, and Zoe, in trouble as ever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted By Association

**Author's Note:**

> Written for evelyn_b in an LJ meme, for the prompt "i'm with you" + any doctor & companion.

As they slammed the cell door on the three of them, Jamie turned. “Well! How d’you like that? What made them turn on us? Pack of rascals!” he added, yelling the last out through the bars of the door. “Just you wait till we get out of here!”

“I’m afraid,” said the Doctor, “that Zoe’s been irritatingly clever again, and now they’re blaming all of us by association.”

Zoe sighed. “Well, I _am_ sorry, Doctor, but honestly, they showed me their Sacred Problem of Eternal Mystery, and asked had I seen anything like it before, and I said, well, actually I had as a matter of fact and it was a classic example of Hywel’s Theorem and the formula was quite easy when you know how, so I solved it.”

“Thus destroying a centuries old religion in less than five minutes. You really should be a little more careful.” The Doctor thought about this, and couldn’t resist a grin. “Well, I suppose one must admit it _is_ quite an achievement. Well done, Zoe!”


End file.
